Resident Evil: The Nemesis Chronicles
by KC Rigby
Summary: Nemesis kills Chris Redfield. Read and find out. I'm not giving the whole story away in the summary. SO READ IT AND FIND OUT! lol
1. Chapter 1

"What the hell is that?" Jill shrieked as a large, hulking creature emerged from the corner in front of her. The thing looked inhumanly strong, presumably one of Umbrella's experiments. It wore a hood over its rotting head. The thing dragged a large, bladed anchor-shaped weapon across the rough stone floor. Jill sent a few rounds from her MP-5 into the vulnerable-looking, bulb-shaped appendage attached to the creature's shoulder. A loud crack resounded through the filthy hallway as the B.O.W released a low growl from its throat as it seemed to stop moving. Her gaze went from the thing's bulb to its face, realizing the thing's eyes had gone wide. The beast toppled over like a broken stone pillar, revealing her partner Chris Redfield standing behind the beast, clutching an M-3 combat shotgun.

"Nice shot, Chris" she said with a smile.

"All part of the job." He replied quickly. He looked up from his gun, only to see Jill absentmindedly staring at the corpse. "Come on. The faster we get the hell outta here the faster we get back to Raccoon City." Chris re-informed her.

"Oh joy" came the grim, sarcastic reply. "Well, let's get moving" Jill said, standing up, her stare never leaving the body. The pair stepped over the giant corpse, careful not to trip over the thick legs. They began trudging through the cloudy, brown water once more. Without warning a zombie, thin and gray-skinned, burst from the water, grabbing hold of Jill's shoulders. "Get this fucking thing off me!" she yelled to Chris. Immediately a machete zipped past her ear, burying itself in the face of the man-eater. The things grip on her shoulders released quickly, and Jill placed a powerful kick right in its chest. Chris pulled his machete back, and returned it to the sheath.

"Damn him. Wesker really knows how to piss me off sometimes" Chris stated as he pulled out a First-Aid spray. "Look, I can see the tunnel entrance from here. Let's move". Again they set out, heading in the direction of the train. They moved briskly, trying to get out of the underground pathway as fast as possible. After another thirty yards of walking through water, they were able to step onto the cold, metal platform of the train. They reached the train, relieved to be finally leaving. Chris navigated his way to the front car, searching for the controls. "Ah, here they are…" Chris whispered to himself. _Now to just put this in 'forward', and we'll be on our way_.

The train jolted to life, jerking and jostling like a rodeo bull. They began moving back towards The Hive in high-speed, somewhat relieved to be leaving the hidden levels of the Spencer Estate, but somewhat grim to be returning to the horrors of The Hive.

"Hello? Come in Umbrella Squad Echo. Alice? Anyone?" Jill said into the train's built-in radio. They had been using the radio to keep in touch with the team back in The Hive. A crackly voice came back over the radio.

"Hello? Jill? Is that you? Thank God. Everything's fine down here in The Hive. Thing is, it's only Rain and I left. Kaplan had to sacrifice himself so e could get away from the initial horde. Please hurry. Alice out." The radio signal went dead. Jill slammed her fist down on the metallic desk.

"Damn it!" she yelled angrily. "Chris, how close are we to The Hellhole- I mean 'Hive'?" Jill asked nervously. The train halted to a sudden stop.

"You still need me to answer that?" came Chris' reply. They stepped hastily out of the train and onto the platform. "You reloaded?" Chris asked, turning his head in Jill's direction. She nodded quietly as they opened the sealed doors of The Hive. Jill stepped in front of Chris as the doors slid open slowly, revealing an acrid smell of rotting flesh. Almost immediately a zombie came rushing at Jill, who in turn dug her knife into the temple of her attacker, planted a karate kick in his chest, and ripped her knife out of the corpses' head. The zombie fell to the ground, dead. Just to confirm it was dead, Chris came forward and stomped the zombie's head. Blood began to pool underneath the sole of his boot. They began to walk down the white hallway, and ducked behind two corners of an intersection. Jill peeked around her corner and saw the Licker, which terrified her out of her mind. She gathered her courage and threw an Incendiary Grenade at it. The grenade exploded, giving the signal to open fire on the Licker. Shots rang out from Jill's MP-5 and Chris' M3 shotgun, echoing off the walls. The Licker turned its head in the general direction of the S.T.A.R.S members as the bullets penetrated its soft, rotting flesh. The body was on fire when Jill and Chris walked by.

"Chris, take the left and search for Rain, Alice, and any survivors. I'll take the right." Jill said firmly. Chris nodded, and began to walk off. "Oh, and one more thing, don't hesitate to open fire on anything that attacks you, alright." she called over her shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2 TURN LEFT WITH CHRIS

_This is gonna be one hell of a ride. _Chris silently thought to himself. He heard an unfamiliar roar coming from the large chamber at the end of the long, quiet hallway. Gunfire quickly followed the roar.

"Holy shit." Chris mumbled to himself. He pumped his shotgun with a satisfying _click_, and then continued down the hall. A zombie shuffled loudly around the corner of an intersection, spotted Chris, and began to move toward its prey. Chris smirked, satisfied, as he pulled the trigger of his weapon. A loud crack resounded through the hall as the bullet tore through the targeted zombie. It fell over as if on cue, and Chris walked past the rotting corpse. Chris quietly approached the glass door between him and the _thing_ on the other side. "Goddamn it, Wesker." Chris muttered. _Wait, I recognize this thing from one of Wesker's reports. I think it's called, Nemesis or something like that. Anyways, it's gotta go._ Chris gathered his courage, and kicked in the glass door, catching Nemesis off guard.

"Die you unnatural bastard!" Chris yelled as he pumped round after round of shotgun ammunition into Nemesis. Nemesis simply glared at Chris, the barrels of his chain gun arm beginning to rotate. "What the he-"was all Chris could choke out. He looked down at his chest, a large, gaping hole streaming blood like a river. Chris fell onto the tiled floor face-first, shot dead by Nemesis. Nemesis took this opportunity to stomp Chris' head with his black, spiked boots. His head squashed like a melon beneath Nemesis' boots, blood and brains spreading over the floor. Nemesis looked down at the body in pure satisfaction.

"One S.T.A.R.S down. One more to go." he said in a steely, eerie voice.


	3. Chapter 3 TURN RIGHT WITH JILL

_What the hell was that noise? _Jill thought to herself in shock. She had just heard gunfire-far too fast to be Chris' shotgun. _Holy shit!_ Jill began sprinting back through the winding path of corners and intersections she had taken when she split up with Chris. She arrived back at the point where they had split up in a matter of minutes. She ran down the path Chris had taken, and was shocked to see Alice supporting a staggering Rain.

"Alice! Rain! Thank God I found you two. Did you hear the gunshots?" Jill asked hurriedly. Alice looked up from Rain long enough to recognize Jill.

"Yeah, we did. That's why we were coming down here. As I said over the radio before, Rain got bitten when we attempted to escape the main horde of zombies. I got away unscathed, but that's much more than what I can say for Rain." Alice explained. The trio walked slowly toward the now-broken glass door, which led to the room containing Nemesis. They all heard a roar from the next room, and they all stopped dead in their tracks. Jill shot a quick glance at Alice and Rain, and began a countdown on her fingers. _3,2,1…_

"GO!" Jill yelled as she burst from behind her hiding place, rounds flying from her MP-5. Alice and Rain copied the gesture, sending bullet after bullet into their adversary. Again Nemesis simply glared at his attackers, awaiting for the hail of bullets to pause. An over-zealous Rain jumped forward with a sudden surge of adrenaline running through her and her combat knife in her hand. She jumped on Nemesis' back, buried her knife in his flesh, and began to back flip off him. Nemesis roared and bashed Rain against the wall with his chain gun arm. He sent a storm of life-ending bullets flying toward her limp body. Jill watched in horror as the barrels rotated, then began to slow to a halt. Her gaze went from one corner of the room to the other, and her eyes stopped when she saw Chris' body.

"You asshole!" the two women yelled in unison. Both of them pulled the triggers of their guns with a crazed look in their eyes. Nemesis raised his other arm this time, sending a rocket flying in Jill's direction. She ducked and rolled out of the way, and continued to unload ammo into the grotesque creation. Alice took this opportunity to roll into Nemesis and kick the rocket launcher out of his hand. He roared, and Jill jumped forward at Nemesis with an incendiary grenade in her hand. "Shut the hell up!" Jill yelled as she forced the grenade into his mouth. She grabbed his overcoat, and pushed off of him, landing on her feet. He staggered back, and bumped the wall, dropping a rocket. Alice spotted it, threw the rocket launcher to Jill and sprinted past Nemesis, grabbed the rocket off the floor, ran up the wall and tossed the rocket to Jill. She caught it with a skilled hand, and instinctively loaded the launcher. The grenade finally went off in his mouth, blowing his mouth wide open, leaving Nemesis' chest and coat flaming. Jill fired the powerful weapon straight at Nemesis' head, blasting it apart. She threw the empty weapon onto Nemesis' lifeless body, and began to search the body. After looking through the coat and pants pockets, Jill had found an unused belt of machine gun ammo, an AK-74, magnum ammunition, and a Lightning Hawk magnum.


	4. Chapter 4 PATHS CONVERGE

"Here, Alice, take the AK" Jill instructed as she took the magnum. Alice walked over and picked up the AK-74 and the ammo for it. The pair walked away from the unmoving body of Nemesis, satisfied with it's death. Jill looked over her shoulder once more, looking at Chris' corpse. "Damn it" she said, as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block the images of Chris and Nemesis' demolished heads. Alice and Rain left the room, and followed the hallway until they reached the stairs. They headed up the tall staircase, until they saw a steel door with an Umbrella logo painted on it.

"Up there!" Alice yelled, breaking into a run. They both reached the door in seconds, gasping for breath. Jill and Alice raised their legs in unison, and kicked the door off its hinges. The door flew onto the roof of the Umbrella building. Jill checked her GPS confusedly.

"How did we get all the way up here?" she asked.

"The Hive has a staircase that leads to the roof of this building." Alice explained hastily. A man with blond, comed-back hair, sunglasses, and a black overcoat began to approach them.

"Well, well, well, it seems that Project Nemesis was a failure" the man said. Jill noticed he had a slightly British accent. "Ah, Ms. Valentine, how nice of you to join me. Let's see if your skills have advanced since our last meeting at the Spencer Estate." the man said, rushing towards Jill and Alice with super-human speed.

"Wesker!" Jill yelled as she dodged the attack. Wesker got back up, and simply stood in front of the two. Jill fired a few rounds from her magnum, while Alice rolled the other way to Wesker's back and began to fire her weapon. Wesker ducked, and Jill mirrored his movement. Alice only had time to barely roll out of the bullet's path.

"Hmph, how disappointing. I honestly thought after seeing your partner dead would make you attack me with your full effort." Wesker said calmly, as he dodged another hail of bullets. Wesker pulled out a gun of his own, and randomly fired a few rounds. Jill and Alice both watched as the bullets flew past them, and Wesker rushed forward, and wrapped his hand around Jill's throat.

"Get him off me!" Jill yelled to Alice. Alice herself ran forward and planted a powerful kick to Wesker's spine. He grunted and released his grip around Jill's throat. She fell to the ground, breathing heavily. Alice grabbed hold of Wesker, completely restraining him. Jill piucked up her magnum off the ground, placed the tip of the chamber on Wesker's forehead, and pulled the trigger. The body fell limply to the ground, and Alice let go. They both turned around, back towards the open doorway, and began to walk away. Suddenly Alice went flying off the edge of the building. "Alice!" Jill yelled in desperation. Alice flew down, out of Jill's line of sight. She turned around suddenly, a demonic look in her eyes. She let a few rounds fly towards Wesker, who dodged them all, bending his body like a contortionist.

"Oh please, Ms. Valentine, you're beginning to bore me" Wesker said calmly. He spun in mid-air, and attempted to kick Jill. She quickly shed her melle vest, and backflipped away. Wesker landed on his feet with his back turned to Jill. She whipped out her knife with a skilled hand, and threw it skillfully at Wesker. The blade buried itself into Wesker's spinal cord, who grunted in pain. He spun quickly around with his gun in hand, and shot at Jill. Having removed her vest, the bullets penetrated into her body even farther. She flew back, landing on her back. She looked down at her blood-soaked shirt. She knew she was dying, but a spark of hope ignited into a roaring flame when she saw the helicopter fly up to level with the building. Forest Speyer jumped down onto the building with Jill and Wesker, and Barry Burton operated a minigun mounted on the side of the helicopter. Wesker turned around long enough to see Forest raise his pistol, and jumped to the side. Barry took aim with the minigun and began to fire. Barry and Forest chased Wesker around the rooftop with their weapons, until finally Forest was able to reach Jill.

"Hey, how ya holdin' up?" he asked with his signature smile. Jill shot him a grim look. Her face had lost its color, and she was beginning to lose consciousness. He understood what she meant, and began to apply gauze around the bullet holes. "How could he have caused thbis much bleeding with only a pistol?" he asked himself took out a First-Aid Spray from his vest pocket, and began to spray it on Jill's body.


End file.
